Brothers
by Imaginemeruler
Summary: Loki's thoughts about Thor.


Brother

By Imagine me Ruler

AN: I just watched Thor three times in one day, "yes I am crazy" and one thing I can't help but think every time I watch it is Loki wasn't bad to begin with. So this is Loki's POV written by someone who has had to chase down an older sibling.

**Sorry if I skip around a lot I am having trouble staying in any POV lately! **

Loki's POV

All of our lives for as long as I could remember my brother caused trouble and not just for himself. Growing up I was naïve enough to trustingly follow him out of the safety of the castle. He was my older brother; nothing bad would happen, and nothing did for the first few years of our explorations.

However I had just turned eight, and Thor ten when I first became aware that my glorious, strong, invincible brother was not the biggest or the strongest thing in the world. Not a good thing when your facing a group of thugs miles away from the safety of your parents. That was also the first time I had to talk us out of death; sadly it wasn't the last.

As we grew older Thor was easily the more lovable one, loud and happy. Everyone loved him and no one had any reason not too. It wasn't even Thor's fault that this happened it just was, I was darker someone who could slide into a corner and watch and cause mischief and know one would really care because my brother would laugh it off. So I stayed in the shadows, even if fathers love for me wasn't the same as it was for Thor; Thor himself in his crazy way made up for it.

As teenagers and young adults we somehow found our roles his was to do something without thinking it threw, to be rash about everything. Mine was to chase after to faithfully follow into all kinds of danger and drag him back home alive, to be a smooth talker and right his wrongs to be the "grown up" to protect my brother from himself and to protect our country at the same time.

That lead us to the present, Thor's coronation. "Why weren't any alarms going off? The Frost Giants should have gotten past the gates by now, surely they aren't smart enough to actually get down to the vault." I was starting to worry and my brain hummed to life thinking frantically about why it was taking so long. Thor; no matter what father thinks, is definitely not ready to be king. Just last week he nearly started a war and it is reasonable for me to set some rules. In a few years maybe, after he had more time to grow up, but not now.

Suddenly I felt it; and I could tell everyone else could too. Something wasn't right, and what made it even worse was they had reached the vault. They weren't supposed to get this far!

I feel like I'm going to be sick; the guards were dead and it is my fault. Death wasn't new, I had fought in many wars and fights with Thor, Sif and the warriors three; but this wasn't war, at least not yet, this was useless death that wasn't meant to happen.

It took barely a breath to get Thor ready for battle, how unfair is that? If I screamed and raged no-one would pay any mind but Thor took all of three minutes to rally our friends. When we got to the Bifrost I actually had a chance to realize what I had done. The five of us aren't enough to win this battle.

My heart is going to explode; father will know what to do! I stood waiting and then I gave Heimdall quick instructions. If I don't die on this death march, Thor will kill me once he finds out.

We're going to die, we're so out numbered and now Thor thinks it fun to mock our enemies. I step in front of him biding farewell and attempt to draw the attention back to me but it is too late.

Stupid pride, my brothers stupid pride will kill us all! Now we are all fighting for our lives, I can tell the plan is to separate us. Make sure we can't come to one another's aid.

"Don't let them touch you!" Was the helpful hint yelled out just a little too late, as my arm was grabbed. The cold is shocking but not nearly as shocking as when my skin turns brittle and shatters off. Then is replaced with blue, the same blue as the frost giants.

I'm not sure how we get away or how my arm is normal again but soon we are running and under fathers protection. I feel cold inside confused, I am son of Odin I know I am so how can it be that I am alive when I should be a block of ice? Why did my skin turn the same shade of blue as my attacker.

Thor, father was furious with Thor; but I need them both. I need my brother who seems to know everything and who can be so unbearably cocky to tell me it is alright. More yelling, and I look back at my offending limb.

"Father?" Finally I found my voice only to be growled at by the one I asking for. I could feel myself shaking wanting to cry as my brother is banished. I need him to tell me I'm thinking too much, or hit me or something to make me feel like everything will be alright.

Alone in my room all I can do is sit and stare at my arm, the monsters of my childhood am I one of them? My peoples worst enemy; a creature who has been the definition of evil? I know how to answer this and I will tonight. Why did Thor have to be banished today? I feel lost without the bone crushing hugs, the laughter and kindness and foolishness that was never mean. My brother who loved me even when I tried a science experiment on Sif and permanently dyed her hair that lovely shad of black. Who only meant well towards me. EVER.

My ever busy brain went into overdrive, what am I?

AN: because in all reality it is Odin's fault Loki went insane. I think Loki might be my favorite villain because he almost seems broken. Like at any given moment he will launch onto Thor and beg him like a child would his big brother to protect him. Also because watching the movie he loves Thor, it is all Odin's fault for not telling him.


End file.
